everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurine de Winter
Laurine de Winter is the granddaughter of Milady de Winter from The Three Musketeers. She is the older twin sister of Maurine de Winter. Info Name: Laurine de Winter Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Three Musketeers Alignment: Royal Roommate: Maurine de Winter Secret Heart's Desire: To avenge my grandmother and uncle and spy on others. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at spying on others. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a handsome, rich boy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am so full of myself, non? Favorite Subject: General Villainy. It's a great place to learn how to make people miserable. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's only for goody two-shoes. Best Friend Forever After: My twin sister Maurine. Character Appearance Maurine is of average height, with blonde hair parted to the right and green eyes. She wears a light green blazer, a blue skirt, light blue stockings, and green shoes. On her head is a green beret. She wears light green barrettes in her hair. Personality As one of the de Winter twins, Laurine is a stuck-up popular girl and a bully. She enjoys spying on other kids with her sister and telling the teachers rules they broke. Their goal is to spy on Rebels and see what problems they're causing. Laurine is the mastermind of the two sisters and is the most adept at spying. Biography Bonjour, proles. I'm Laurine de Winter, the granddaughter of Milady de Winter. My mother is her daughter and the twin of her son Mordaunt. (Twins run in Mom's family.) She was raised by Lord de Winter and later shipped off to a convent. As an adult, she moved to a kingdom in Féerie and married a local prince, which is how we came to be. Me and my sister are planning to be dedicated spies and avenge the deaths of our grandmother and uncle. We would like the story of the Three Musketeers to turn out our way. We side with the Royals because we would like to protect the honor of Ever After High. We like to tattle on other students and get them in trouble. But normally we love to use blackmail. We're villains and we're proud of it! We associate with Vixetta Charming and her brothers, and we are also on good terms with Duchess Swan. As for me...I'm the older of the two twins (by two minutes) and I'm the one in charge. I am somewhat different from Maurine in that I am the louder and bossier of the two. I am usually the master of the plans. Trivia *On her father's side, Laurine is a first cousin of Diego Mentira, a second cousin of Jade Beloeil, Kamilla Gyik, Bastian Schwan, and Mia Schwan, a second cousin once removed of Hilaire Frivole and Alidor Grenadier, and a first cousin twice removed of Elmedor Grenadier. *Laurine and Maurine like to bully Shelby Tucker. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent, who voices the Biskit Twins in Littlest Pet Shop. **The song "So Like Bored" would describe Laurine and her sister well. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:The Three Musketeers Category:French Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Work in progress